lost memories
by christina01t
Summary: Lucy lost her memories will she stay in fairy tail or will she join Sabertooth? Will she ever get her memories back? Will emotionless Rogue show emotions? What is Sting up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** _ **the accident**_

 **I do not own fairy tail.**

 _This is a Lucy and Rogue love story_

Lucy was on her way back to fairy tail guild hall from visiting her parents graves. She had tears in her eyes like always when she left there. She was running late back to the guild so she started running. She wasn't watching where she was running and ran smack into Rogue. Lucy fell down and hit her head hard on the road, Rogue fell down as well. Lucy was out cold while a now mad Rogue tried to wake her up to yell at her. _Man why won't she wake up already and why can't she watch where she's going he thought._ Rogue decided to look and checked out. When Rogue picked her up head he noticed the back of her head was bleeding. So Rogue being Rogue not really wanting to explain why he was with a knocked out fairy that was bleeding from the back of her head picked her up. He carried her princess style and took Lucy to Sabertooth guild.

 _At Sabertooth guild hall…_ Rogue why are you holding Lucy and why is she knocked out cold? What happened? Sting asked. Rogue said," This blonde girl just ran right into me and wasn't watching where she was going. She won't even wake up long enough for me to yell at her." Well first thing first let's get her treated or we'll have to fight all of fairy tail if they find her out cold we won't have time to explain what happened. Sting sighed. Rogue took Lucy to the infirmary and put her on a bed than waited for the healer to tell him what was wrong with Lucy. _About 30 minutes later. Man why was she running? Why wasn't she watching where she was going? Why did she have to run into me of all people? Guess I have to wait til morning. Rogue thought._

 _Meanwhile at Fairy Tail guild hall…_ Gray walked into the guild hall and went to the bar to ask Mira if Lucy was back yet because he knew where she was going to. Mira said sorry Gray she's not back yet she should be back soon unless she stopped by a Inn to rest and not worry us. Gray sighed and said thanks Mira than he sat there in his thoughts. Gray knew Lucy should be back by now and all he knew was he had a bad feeling. _Why isn't she back yet we had planed on going on a job tonight so she could get her rent money. It was an easy job so it was just going to be the two of them and peaceful for once. Gray thought. Back to Sabertooth guild hall…._

 _ **The next morning.**_ Lucy woke up and started screaming , where am I? Who are you? Who am I? Rogue jumped up out of the chair he fell asleep in and paniced. Wh-wh-what do you mean Lucy? Rogue asked. Lucy said who is Lucy or is that my name? Rogue yelled," Stingggg get in here and get in here now!" Sting ran into the infirmary and asked,"what is it Rogue and why are you screaming? You're going to wake up _Lucy._

 _ **Lucys pov**_

 _Lucy's thoughts where… I don't know where I am much less who I am. They don't seem all that bad a little scary sure at first glance. I wonder if one of them saved me or found me somwhere. Maybe I was kidnapped on second thought maybe not it looks like I'm in an infirmary. The blonde one called Sting looks like he's in charge. The black hair one is called Rogue he must be his friend or maybe brother. They look close to each other. What are they thinking. They just keep looking at each other._ I look up at them. Man what am I going to do if I can't get my memory back? Where am I going to stay? I start to panic. Than someone came into the room before I could say anything.

 **I'm going to end 1** **st** **chapter here and start on 2** **nd** **one. I will post 2** **nd** **chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed the 1** **st** **chapter. Sorry for mistakes as I'm doing from my tablet and rushing to get what I'm thinking down I will fix mistakes later when I catch them.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 After math**_

Lucy this isn't funny please stop with the jokes, Sting said. Lucy yelled , I'm not joking now can someone please tell me who I am, where am I ,and who are you two? Just as Rogue was going to explain to Lucy what happened than yell at her the morning healer walked into the infirmary. Please clam down ma'am I need to check your condition and than Rogue can explain after all he is the one who brought you here. Lucy sighed than did as she was told. By the way my name is Rina your name is Lucy although I don't know your last name. When Rina was done with her check up of Lucy she said," It doesn't look to good guys. She has lost her memories and I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to repair it. I'm very sorry." While Sting and Rogue looked at each other trying to figure out what to do next Lucy said, It's alright but can I ask one more question?

Sting looked at Lucy and said, " Sure go ahead and ask all the questions you want one at a time and we will answer the best we can." Lucy smiled and said thanks than looked at Rogue. "Rogue did I do something to make you mad? I only ask because you look mad. If I did anything to you before I lost my memories I'm truly sorry." Rogue sighed and answered ," I am not really mad any more , but next time you are running around watch where you are going." Rogue than told her what happened the day before. Lucy eyes opened wide in surprise and apologized to Rogue once more than asked if she could stay with him ,Sting , and the two cutest talking cats. Rogue said sure but we have to get a message to your guild to let them know you're fine.

 _After Sting talked and explained what was going on to Makarov master of fairy tail.._ Sting went back to the infirmary and told both waiting wizards what was said. "Makarov said number 1 Lucy can stay here for as long as she needs / wants. Number 2 We must NOT let any more bad things happen to her. Number 3 while she is staying here please watch out for her and help her with anything she needs. Number 4 if any Sabertooth guild member hurts her or is mean to her we'll be lucky to see the next day. Oh and one last thing her landlord wants her rent money but fairy tail will take care of it and put it on her tab." Lucy was first to speak aawwww that's so nice of him and thanks again for letting me stay here for a while. I mean right now you two and these cute talking cats are the only ones I know right now." Rogue sighed and said they are exceeds and your welcome. Than he introduced the exceeds this little green guy in the pink frog costume is Frosch and the red one with the blue vest is Lector. Frosch flew to Lucy and sat by her and said , " Hi I'm Frosch we met before but you don't remember but I hope we can be friends. Frosch really likes you." Awww Frosch your just to cute Lucy said while hugging the exceed. Rogue told Lucy to get more rest and everyone left Lucy in the infirmary by herself except Frosch.

 _That night_ Rogue brought Lucy some food for her and Frosch . After they ate Rogue showed her to the room she would be staying in and told her to use one of her celestial spirit keys because maybe they could tell her more about herself. She thanked him once again before he left her room. Before Lucy could pick a key to use Loke came into the human world. Hey beautiful how are you doing? She jumped and asked who are you and how did you pop out of thin air like that? Loke explained who he was one of her spirits and told her about herself. Lucy was happy to hear that she had lots of friends but also sad because she couldn't remember any one or anything before the accident.

 _At Fairy Tail…_ Gray over heard what master Makarov talking to Sting over the communion lacrima. He knew something was wrong so he ran out of the guild hall to his place. Once he got home he packed an over night bag he was going to where Lucy was. He wanted to help her get her memories back. Gray ran to the train station got on the first train to get him to Lucy. _A while later at Sabertooth guild hall…_ Gray went through the doors and yelled where's Lucy at someone better tell me and tell me now. Loke heard Gray and told Lucy he'd be right back. Gray was shocked to see Loke looking so clam and followed him figuring he'd knew where Lucy was. Loke introduced Lucy to Gray. Gray smiled at Lucy and said I'm glad you look alright. I'm here to help you get your memories back of us and fairy tail. Loke than said I leave her in your hands and see you later beautiful. After Loke left Lucy said nice to meet you Gray I'm not sure if we were close or not and sorry I don't remember you. Gray replyed it's fine as long as your safe that's all that really matters right now.

Just than frosch called for Lucy to open her door. Lucy ran to let frosch in how could she not she loved the little guy. Frosch looked at Gray and asked what are you doing here? Did you come to take Lucy away? And Frosch started to cry. Lucy said don't worry frosch I'm not going anywhere yet. I still don't know anyone or anything and I feel at ease here. A shocked looking Gray jaw dropped. When he recovered he looked at Lucy and said your home is Fairy Tail that's where all our friends are at. We're all worried about you we just want to help you. Lucy looked shyly at Gray and apologized. I don't remember anyone or anything that happened before my accident but I want to stay here where I know two people and Frosch and lector. I don't want to be around a lot of people I can't remember that would be hard and sad for all of us. Just than they heard a yelling Rogue with worry in his voice. Frosch were are you? He's in here Rogue I'm sorry for not looking for you to tell you. I didn't mean t o get you worried he came to check on me.

 _ **Sorry this one is a little shorter as I'm planing on where to go from here. I will update as soon as possible tho. Sorry for mis types and mistakes if you see any point them out and I'll fix them. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 staying here.**

 **I do not own fairy tail.**

Rogue walked into Lucy's room and ran to Frosch and hugged him. Forsch I'm so glad your okay and not lost. I was so worried when I didn't see you in bed, Rogue said. W-w-why are you just in pants Rogue, Lucy asked while blushing slightly. Rogue said just got out of the shower. Didn't see Forsch in bed ran to find him. Gray said Lucy we're leaving, I'm taking you home. That's when Rogue noticed Gray was there. Gray put some clothes on you perv and I'm not leaving I want to stay here for a while Lucy said. Aahhh where did my clothes go. He ran around and found them. Than he put his clothes back on. Rogue told Gray if Lucy wants to stay or go that's up to her, but she needs to rest now. Gray sighed and said fine but if she is staying than so am I. I don't trust your guild with our Lucy. Rogue walked away with Frosch in his arms. A few minutes later Sting came into Lucy's room. Gray you are welcome to visit but you can't stay here. Lucy needs time to recover she hit her head pretty hard it even bled a little. If you stay here she wont be able to rest,Sting sighed.

Lucy told Gray I'll be fine they have been nothing but nice to me. They even bring me food in bed. You don't have to worry about me. Really I'm fine and I want to stay until I get my memories back. Gray murmured I'll come back in the morning get some sleep Lucy. Gray went to the nearest Inn and got a room. Sting asked Lucy if she was sure she wanted to stay instead of going after her friend. Yes I'm sure I want to stay. I can't go after someone I can't remember I feel safe here, she replied. Sting nodded than said good night and went back to his room. Lucy thought _Gray seems nice and looks like he really cares for me but what's up with him stripping. Rogue is kind but doesn't talk that much or show emotions it's like he hides how he really feels. Sting is always smiling he seems like a very happy person. Why did Sting say Gray couldn't stay here is it because he was trying to take me away?_

 _Mean while at Fairy tail…_ Makarov told the guild what happened to Lucy and for them to try not to worry. They should let her recover and not bother her to much, because we might put to much pressure on her. We don't want to confuse her more than she already is. Is everyone clear on that? They guild said yes master we understand. Master Gray isn't here I think he went to find Lucy and maybe try to bring her back, Mira said. That bone head I hope he doesn't destroy their guild. Makarov sighed. _Back to Gray's Inn room…_ I hope I can convince her to come back to fairy tail with me. If not I'll just have to stay here to make sure she's safe. Gray fell asleep after he told himself that.

 _Back at Sabertooth guild hall..._ Lucy couldn't sleep so she decided she would go for a short walk. She opened her door and looked around than wondered if they would worry if she took a short walk around outside. She decided to write a note incase someone came to check on her. After she wrote I'm just going outside for some air I'll be back please don't worry. I'll take Loke with me. She than said open gate of the lion. Loke said oh beautiful you called me for some love right. Lucy said what no I just want you to walk with me. Loke replied sure lead the way and walked side by side with her. When they got outside Lucy saw a bench across the road and the night sky. After they sat down on the bench she asked Loke to tell her more about herself. Loke told her the day she saved him and how great full he was. He told her a few more storys about the missions they went on. As he was telling her the missions he noticed she fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her back to her room. He laid her down covered her up and said good night gorgeous.

 _Rogues pov_

 _Lucy's room while she was listening to Loke…_ Rogue and Frosch went to check on Lucy , because Frosch talked him into it. I noticed Lucy wasn't in bed or in her room. I saw a note on the bed side table and read it. I looked at my exceed and told him what was in the note. Frosch looked at me teary eyed and said we have to find her. What if she passed out outside some where or what if someone took her? Frosch she will be fine she has one of her spirits with her. Let's go to bed we will see her in the morning or do you want to stay and wait for her? Frosch wants to sleep with Lucy and you, Frosch replied. I felt my face start to heat up. _Why am I blushing slightly? She's cute ya but I don't know her at all. Ah forget it it might not mean anything._ Frosch we can't all sleep together I sighed. After I said that I heard someone coming so I picked up Frosch and ran to our room. I told Frosch Lucy fell asleep and her spirit carried her back to her room. Let's sleep. Than we got in bed and fell asleep.

 _No ones pov_

 _The next morning…_ Lucy woke up and jumped in the shower. She came out of the bathroom with just a towel on like always. Sting came in her room brought her a pair of clothes. Lucy screamed when he came in. He turned red tossed the clothes at her apologized and ran out of the room. Rogue had heard her screaming and guessed at what happened. With a smirk on his face he said nice going Sting. I'm sure she will slap you once she gets dressed. She won't slap me for an accident, Sting said cocky. Once Lucy was dressed she went to find Sting. Once she found him she slapped him hard leaving a hand print on his face. Thanks for the clothes but don't just walk in without knocking you perv. She turned around than stormed to the bar to order a strawberry milkshake and eggs for breakfast. Sting looked at Rogue and gave the don't even say it look. Rogue just smirked and went to get him some breakfast as well. Once Rogue sat down he glanced at the blonde wizard and mumbled nice slap. Lucy smiled at him and said thanks. Frosch got on Lucy's lap and asked are you feeling better frosch is worry about you. Lucy smile at the cute little guy and replied I'm better thanks for asking but don't worry I'll be fine.

Lucy said thanks for the breakfast and headed to the guild front doors. Frosch yelled Lucy where are you going and can I come with you. I'm just going to buy me a few new clothes but if you want to come it's okay with me as long as you ask Rogue. Rogue said Frosch you can go but I'll have to come also because you and she might get lost. Lucy looked embarrassed and said yes please, I forgot I don't know where anything is. Sting called out to Rogue, Lucy, and Frosch have a safe trip. Than the three walked together to the nearest clothes store. They walked in silence all the way to the store. Once they got there Rogue said he'd wait in the café next door. Lucy bought a blue short shirt that would show her stomach off with a blue mini skirt to match it. A black tank top with a matching black mini skirt, and a matching short shirt that showed her stomach with mini skirt ( the colors are black with a blue dragon. Both the shirt and mini skirt has a blue dragon on them.) She also bought a few pj's and thongs. Lucy paid for them and carried Frosch and her bag next door to met up with Rogue. She asked him if they could stop at one more place so she could get bathroom supplies. He just nodded and started walking again. Once they got there she bought a toothbrush toothpaste and strawberry vanilla shampoo body wash and conditioner.

 _Time skip back at Sabertooth guild hall…_ Welcome back you guys. Rogue let's go somewhere so I can tell you something Sting grinned. Gray was there waiting at the bar he had just finished eating. Rogue nodded and followed Sting. Hey Lucy how are you doing? You feeling better?, Gray asked. Lucy smiled and replied I feel fine thanks for asking. But I still don't remember anything and I'm still staying here a while. Gray nodded and said ya I figured as much. If you want we can stay at a cheap place I found and I can tell you what we've been through together. Lucy looked nervously at Gray. He than blushed mumbling I I didn't mean it like th-that. _With Sting and Rogue in the guild master's office…_ Rogue what do you think about letting Lucy stay at our place. She can sleep in the exceeds room , it's not like they use their room anyway. It's quieter there and maybe she can relax more there. Rogue looked at Sting surprised I guess that's fine than turned and walked fast out of the room. Sting smirked and thought _guess he can show emotions this will be interesting._

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Just a reminder this is a Rogue Lucy love story. I just don't want to move it to fast. I might add a little Gray and Lucy would you guys like that? Also I'm not sure if frosch is a girl or boy so frosch is a boy in my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 relax more**

 **I do not own fairy tail**

Frosch looked up at Gray and yelled Lucy is staying with me. She told me we could be friends and that she would stay for a while. Both Lucy and Gray looked at cat in shock. Gray replied Lucy isn't yours to keep cat and I will take care of her until she regains her memories! Lucy's eyes grew wide at that and thought How could he be so mean to a little cat (remember she doesn't remember how she treats Happy mean sometimes lol.). Gray don't yell at Frosch like. You need to be nice to him or you can leave, Lucy yelled. She than hugged Frosch tightly and he hugged her back. Rogue heard their conversation while he was on his way back to where they were and thought _why is she sticking up for Frosch so much that she even yelled at her friend? Is she a cat person? If Sting knew that I was even thinking about her a little bit I'm sure he'd make fun of me or make a game out of it._ Rogue snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Gray go off. Lucy that's not even your cat. This isn't your guild or family. You belong with me , our friends, family, and guild. Besides you've yelled at Natsu's cat Happy before. After he was done yelling Lucy got up to leave with Frosch in her arms. As soon as she got up and before Gray could grab her arm. Her sight went all black but she made sure to protect Frosch from the fall as she was passing out.

Rogue made it just in time to catch her head before it hit the floor. He glared up at Gray. Why didn't you try to catch her he hissed. I thought you cared for her that you wanted to protect her. Isn't that what you said lastnight? I guess she needs protection from you more than us he growled. All Gray could do was sit there and be dumbfounded. You should leave now Rogue said as he picked Lucy all the way to carry her back to the infirmary. As Rogue was on his way to the infirmary he ran into Sting. Sting shook his head and asked what happened this time to her? Rogue said go ask her so call friend that's still sitting at the bar. Than tell him to leave and not come back. Sting sighed fine. While Sting got the story from Gray, Rogue and Frosch sat beside Lucy and waited for a healer to come in. Sting told Gray to follow him into his office so he could explain to his guild master what happened because of course Sting didn't want to. Gray sighed and did as he was told. He knew master Makarov would be pissed off. Once Gray finished telling Makarov what he did and what happened to Lucy. You bone head you knew she lost her memories. You knew she hit her head and you should of known to keep your cool. I want you back here and now for your punishment and when I'm done with you if you can behave maybe I'll let you go visit her to apologize. Gray gulped and nodded and got ready to go back to fairy tail.

Rina walked into the infirmary and checked Lucy out. Once Rina was done she looked up at Rogue and told him. Lucy can't be under any more stress right now. The more stress she is under the longer it will take her to regain her memories. Rogue you need to protect her I'm leaving that up to you. Bring her back if she has any problems but for now she should stay in here until she wakes up. Rogue said can't you just watch her. Why should I have to babysit her. Frosch thinks you should protect Lucy like she protected me, Frosch said looking up at Rogue. Rogue thought back to when she was falling she move around so she would fall on her back and not on Fosch. _Again why would she do that he thought._ Rogue sighed fine Frosch you win. Rina smiled wide and left the room. Rogue … Lucy mumbled. Rogue looked at her confused. She's dreaming about me? Frosch.. I protected you right she mumbled. Frosch is safe because you protected me Lucy, Frosch whispered to Lucy. He jumped from Rogues lap to the infirmary bed and laid down by Lucy to take a nap. _Rogue thought what will happen when she gets her memories. Frosch really likes her. Frosch will be very sad once she leaves here and goes back home. I just hope he won't take it to hard I can't stand to see him_ _cry._ As Rogue watched his cat he fell asleep without realizing it.

 _Two hours later…_ Gray leave him alone Lucy screamed. Frosch petted Lucy's head while Rogue gently shook her arm. Lucy wake up your just dreaming Rogue said. Lucy's eyes shot open and asked what happened? Lucy protected Frosch from that man named Gray don't you remember? Frosch asked. Lucy replied, Frosch that's the last thing I remember. I told him to leave you alone and not to be mean to you. What happened after that though? He yelled at you than you got up but started to fall. You turned as you were falling so you wouldn't fall on Frosch. Gray just watched you dumbfounded and I ran and barely caught your head before it hit the floor. Thanks for protecting Frosch for me, Rogue answered. Lucy smiled and said anytime but I'm glad Frosch is alright and didn't get hurt because of me and thanks for the save. Lucy sat there and gently petted Frosch's head in between his ears. Rogue gave a small smile but it disappeared once he noticed it. Sting walked in and told them the news about Gray leaving and him getting punishment once he gets back to fairy tail. Lucy when your up for it Master Makarov wants to talk to you on a communication lacrima. He just wants to know your okay. Okay can I do that tomorrow I'm a little hungry right no…ggrrrr. Lucy blushed really hard as the boys stared at her wide eyed. Wow Lucy your stomach is yelling feed me Sting said while laughing.

Sting it's not that funny all I ate was breakfast and it's dinner time Lucy huffed. Frosch wants Lucy to have my fish. She needs it more than me, Frosch said while handing Lucy his fish. Aaaawwww Frosch that's so sweet of you but you eat your fish your stomach is growling to, Lucy said sweetly. How about we all go out for dinner at the diner near by?, Sting asked. Lucy and Rogue said sure at the same time. The two glanced at each other than turned away so the other couldn't see their slight blush. Oh Lucy get ready to head out and pack your things up before we leave for the diner. Lucy nodded and headed off to take a quick shower and change her outfit. Once out of the shower she put on the black with a blue dragon outfit on and left her down. After getting dressed she packed her stuff and went down to the bar where the waiting Rogue , Sting ,and exceeds would be. When she got there the five of them left to go to the diner to eat. Sting why did you have me pack my things up? Because your going to stay at out place until you get better. If we would of brought you there last night maybe you wouldn't of passed out today, Sting answered. Is that really alright? I don't want to out you out or be in the way, Lucy replied.

If the great Sting says you can stay there than its fine, Lector smirked. _That cat Lector takes after Sting's cockyness Lucy thought._ Once they were done eating Sting for once paid for the food. As they made their way in silence to the boys place Lucy yawned. Once they got to the boys place they showed Lucy her room said good night and left to their rooms to sleep. _**The next morning…**_ Lucy woke up and went to find the kitchen to make breakfast. It was the least she could do for the boys who where taking care of her. She made some eggs and bacon and set them on the table. While she was putting the food on the table the boys smelled the food and headed to the dining room slowly with their cats in their arms. She looked up when she heard them and smiled good morning. I hope you don't mind me making breakfast for you guys. I just wanted to say thanks for helping and taking care of me she said shyly. They said no problem thanks for cooking you can cook anytime you want. She smiled at the boys than made their plates ,then went to the fridge and got out fish for the cats. They ate in a comfortable silence. After they ate they all got ready for the day. Lucy do you want to stay here or go to the guild hall?, Sting asked. I think I'll just stay here and relax just like Rina told me to do she replied.

 _Lucy pov…_ I didn't want to get in their way and thought maybe if I was by myself maybe I could remember something. I looked at them and said have a good day you guys. I'll cook dinner around 8pm if that's fine with you. Rogue said okay we'll be here about 8:30 than thanks. Your welcome I said I watched them go out the door. Once they were gone I washed the dishes than took a shower. I got dressed than laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Lost in thought I started to think of Frosch. He is just so sweet and cute. When I get my memories back and go home I'll miss him. I'll have to come back to visit the little guy if it's okay with Rogue. I'll miss Rogue to I stay clam around him. Wait what am I thinking? He's caring although he doesn't really show it. He's cute but doesn't talk much. I started to scream stop thinking about him. It's not like he really likes you. I started to roll around on my bed than soon fell asleep. When I woke up it was almost 8 o'clock so I went to get dinner started. I decided to cook fish and some rice. As soon as it was done I heard Sting's loud mouth and knew they were close.

 _Rogue's pov…_ I smelled fish and just knew she cooked it more for our exceeds than for us. I held a laugh in and told Frosch he will love dinner today. When we walked in the blonde girl ran up to us and said welcome home dinner is served and on the table. We said thanks than sat down to eat. I asked her if she remembered anything yet. She looked right in my eyes and said not yet, but I'm kind of scared to remember. What if it's painful and what if I have no family waiting for to come home. What will I do. I looked up from my food and calmly told her she would be fine and that she's strong and has lots of friends at her guild. Thanks I feel a little better now she mumbled. Frosch doesn't want you to be sad. Please cheer up my exceed told her. She smiled at Frosch and nodded but I could tell it was a forced smile. After we finished eating Lucy went to wash the dishes while Frosch was on her head. Frosch thinks your hair is soft Lucy, Frosch whispered to her. I unconsciously went to touch her hair, but stopped and petted Frosch instead. Hey Frosch let's get ready for bed I told him. Frosch wants to sleep with you and Lucy he pouted. I saw Lucy's face go bright red and thought cute. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. Frosch I told you yesterday we can't sleep with Lucy. Wa-wait he asked you yesterday to she stuttered. Ya he did I sighed. _Just what is Frosch thinking. Why must he ask if we three can sleep together. What is going on in that head of his._ As I was thinking that I noticed Frosch wasn't on Lucy's head anymore. Panicking I said where did Frosch go. I'm not sure maybe he went out the window she said while running to it to see if she could see him. I ran through the house yelling Frosch where are you. I couldn't find him in the house so I headed for the door. Lucy was right behind me panting let me help you look for him. Fine but let's hurry because he gets lost. Take this communication lacrima and call me if you find him. It will be faster if we split up thanks I said running away from where she stood. I couldn't think about her getting lost or hurt. I needed to find Frosch. He's very important to me. It's not like I'm not worried about her it's more like I find her intriguing . Why does she care about strangers so much? Why does she want to help him find his cat? I growled at myself for thinking about her. I continued to run and yell for Frosch to come to me.

 _Frosch pov…_ I just don't understand why we can't sleep with Lucy. Rogue might not know that I saw he smile at her last night. I know he likes her but he won't admit it. He's always protecting me and making sure I'm happy. I just want to do the same for him. I also want to spend the time we have with Lucy together. I want her happy but I also want her to stay with us. I know she doesn't belong with us but with her guild. I know I'm being selfish but she makes us happy. I just know she could be the one girl who can open up Rogue. He looks a little happier but he's good at hiding it. I heard, Frosch please come out we're very worried about you. That's Lucy she came to find me. Lucy I'm over here I yelled as loud as I could. The next thing I knew was she was hugging to tight. Lucy I I can't breath. She loosened her hold on me and apologized to me. She was crying I'm not sure why though. I hugged her back and why was she crying. She whispered I'm just so glad your safe. Let's call Rogue to let him know your safe.

 _Rogue's pov…_ I picked up the call from the communion lacrima as soon as it rang. I was relieved when Lucy told me she found him. She showed me Frosch who looked like he was fixing to cry. She told me she was by the café where I was waiting while she bought her some clothes _._ I told her to stay there and that I would be there soon. I ran as fast as I could so I could get to Frosch soon. Once I saw them I smiled. I stopped running when I got by them. The next thing I knew I wrapped my arms around both of them. I kept saying thank you thank you. While I was hugging I smelled vanilla and strawberries. It smelled so good so I inhaled more of it until I realized what I was doing. I pushed away from Lucy and turned around fast so she couldn't see me blushing. Lucy's face was dark red but she did hug me while I was hugging her. Umm I'm sorry. I was just so happy he was alright and got carried away I told her. Oh it's fine. When I found him I hugged him so hard he told me couldn't breathe she mumbled. Frosch is sorry for running away and making you guys worry. I just wanted the three of us to spend a lot of time together and do things together, Frosch cried. I could just feel my heart break as he cried. I couldn't tell him no I wanted to do what ever he wanted so he wouldn't cry anymore. Lucy looked at me and looked like she knew I wanted to give into his plead. So she spoke up. Frosch we can sleep in the same room but not in the same bed. Rogue you better stay on your side of the room or you'll get a Lucy kick. Frosch is very happy thank you Lucy, Frosch cheered.

 _No one pov…_ When the three got to the front door walked in to see Sting was waiting for them on the couch. Welcome back guys. I'm glad you found Frosch safe and sound, Sting said. Ya no thanks to you Rogue growled. Sting smirked well I'm off to bed now don't stay up to late. Rogue showed Lucy where his room was than said I'm going to take a shower before bed. Lucy nodded than went to her bathroom in her room to take a shower. When Rogue was done with his shower he put on his boxers and made the pull out bed for Lucy. Once he made up the pull out bed for her he got in his bed and laid down lost in thought. _Rogue thought I can't belive I'll have a girl sleep in my room. I've never sleep with any girl before besides her when I waited for her to wake up in the infirmary. Frosch better be happy with this but I'm uncomfortable with this._ When Lucy got out of the shower she dried off and put on her black pjs with green kittens on them. She grabbed her pillows and a blanket and headed back to Rogue's room. On her way there she thought. _I can't believe I'm sleeping in a guys room by myself. I've never done this before. Loke told me a story how my fairy tail team would all sleep at my place. But there was another girl with me. I hope Frosch is happy I'm doing this for him but I'm nervous. I have to calm down I'm almost there._ Lucy took a few deep breaths to calm down than lightly knocked on the door. Come in Rogue said. Lucy opened the door walked in than gently shut the door behind her.

Lucy walked slowly to the pull out bed she was going to sleep on and laid down. She told Rogue thanks for making the bed up for her and good night. He replied welcome and night. Lucy had a hard time trying to sleep. Little did she know so was Rogue. They both didn't make a sound and tried to relax enough to get some sleep. Lucy was the first to sleep except it was a bad memory. She was kidnapped and she couldn't tell where she was or who had her. She screamed as she jumped up. She looked to where Rogue was laying. She sighed I'm glad I didn't wake him up. Rogue heard her scream as he wasn't asleep. He honestly didn't know what to do so he pretend to be asleep. Lucy was scared and found herself not wanting to sleep alone. She saw Frosch was in Rogue's bed and was trying to decided get in bed with them or pick up the cat and carry him to her bed.

 **I'm ending it here because I'm still figuring out what I want to happen and I will make them longer. But will she get in his bed? Will she take Frosch to her bed? Will Rogue get annoyed and just pull her down because he wants to sleep in peace? That's why I'm ending it here it's hard to pick. I had to put in what little Frosch was thinking. As always I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Visitors**

 **I do not own fairy tail**

Lucy's pov… I stood there debating grab Frosch and try to go to sleep or hop in bed with them. Frosch than grabbed onto Rogue's boxers. So I had no choice but to get in his bed and hope he doesn't get mad or wakes up. I crawled in his bed slowly to not wake him. His bed smells good and relaxing. I calm down a little and close my eyes than felt something on me. Rogue has his arm around me and Frosch rolled onto the pillows.

No one pov…. Lucy rolls to her side so her back is facing Rogue. Than she goes closer to Rogue so she feels safer. _I feel like nothing can hurt me now. I feel so safe and relaxed Lucy thought._ Lucy unconsciously puts a hand on Rogue's hand and brings it closer to her chest. _What is she doing? She gets in my bed than moves my hand to her chest but it's so soft. Wait what am I thinking? I'll leave it be for now but I'll talk to her in the morning about her sleeping habits Rogue thought._ Rogue unconsciously pulls her closer and smells her neck. Lucy blushes than falls asleep after she kisses Rogue's hand.

 _With Sting when Lucy screamed …_ Sting heard Lucy scream so he went to check on her. He couldn't find her in her room. _No they aren't. They can't be can they? Sting thought._ Sting silently opens Rogue's bedroom door and saw Lucy crawl into Rogue's bed. I so have to tease them in the morning it's priceless, he thought. He saw them cuddling and getting ready to sleep. So he shut the door ever so gently so it wouldn't make a sound and headed back to his room. Once he got there he saw Lector waiting for him and wanting to know what happened. Sting told Lector what he saw in details than said it's bed time. The two went to sleep and couldn't wait to tease the others in the morning.

Lucy woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Than memories of last night flooded her mind. Oh no I clung to him all night and k-k-kissed him on his hand. Her cheeks turned dark red and hid her face in his chest. Just than Rogue moved a little a bit to see her face. She slowly looked up at him to see if he was mad at her. So you are awake morning he said. G-good morning. I'm sorry than I slept in your bed she replied shyly. So your not sorry you kissed my hand and clung onto me last night than he asked with a smirk on his face. Lucy was so embarrassed that she got up and ran out of his room to go to her room. Once Lucy got to her room she picked her black outfit (black short shirt with a black mini skirt) for the day. She than jumped in the shower than got dressed. Once dressed she brushed her teeth than brushed her hair. Than she went down stairs to the kitchen to cook breakfast. While she was cooking breakfast Sting and Lector walked into the kitchen. Yo morning Lucy. How did you sleep lastnight? Sting asked. Morning Sting, I slept g-good, Lucy replied. Just than Rogue and Frosch walked to sit at the dining table. Yo Rogue how did you sleep last night , Sting asked. Lucy turned around to hide her blushing face. Fine, Rogue replied. Sting smirked, I'm sure you did buddy. Breakfast is ready you guys Lucy said as she set the food down on the table. As they were eating Sting said Lucy when I heard you scream last night I went to check on you but you weren't in your room. Why did you scream and where we're you? Lucy said I remembered something and it scared me. The boys asked what was it you remembered.

I was kidnapped and locked in a room. I couldn't see who took me. That's all I remember and I was in Rogue's room, she said. Wwwaaaa you and Rogue slept together. So Rogue grew up finally, Sting laughs. It wasn't like that. Frosch wanted us to sleep in the same room. Nothing happened, Rogue defensively said. Ya ya whatever you say man, Sting smirked. They finished eating and Lucy cleaned the dishes while the guys got ready to go to the guild hall. Once Lucy finished washing the dishes she got ready to head out with guys as she didn't want to be alone. They walked to Sabertooth guild hall in silence. Once they got there everyone said good morning to them. Lucy went to the infirmary to look for Rina to tell her about the memory she got back and to get another check up. Sting and Rogue with their exceeds went to an empty table to wait for Lucy. Rina told Lucy her check up was good and everything is fine. Lucy thanked her and went to find the boys and cats. Sting asked Lucy if she wanted to go on a job with them. Lucy said sure it will be nice to look around and do a job thanks. So the five of them went off to do the job Sting picked out.

 _ **Mean while at Fairy tail…**_ Master Makarov greeted Gray back to the guild. Gray gulped and said thanks master. Now down to business. Gray your punishment is you have to do extra jobs. You are now in charge of paying Lucy's rent until she gets her memories back, master Makarov stated. Yes master Gray said. Master can me and Carla go visit Lucy, Wendy asks. Yes child you guys can go and be safe, master Makarov replies. Carla and Wendy went to go pack a bag of clothes for them and some for Lucy. They also packed her photos.

 _ **Time skip and back with Sabertooth guild….**_

That was fun thanks guys, Lucy said with a smile. No problem Sting and Rouge said at the same time. They sat down at their table and order something to eat and drink. Lucy asked the boys if they could go back to their place to relax and watch a movie. Sting said I still have some work to do around the guild. Why don't you and Rogue take Frosch home and watch the movie? Rouge said sure let's go Frosch and Lucy. The said two followed Rouge out of the guild to the house. Little did they know someone was on their way to visit Lucy. Once they got home Lucy went to the kitchen to make some popcorn for the to share while Rouge got them soda to drink. Frosch went and got his blanket. Once everyone got on the couch with food and drinks they looked for a movie to watch. They found one about a blue dragon and Lucy yelled that's the one let's watch it. Rouge said Eragon it is than but are you sure? Lucy smile grew and her eyes twinkled when she said yes it's perfect. While they was watching the movie Wendy was almost to Sabertooth guild hall with a worried Gajeel following her. After the movie the three found something else to watch. Lucy fell asleep and tipped over to her side with her head landing in Rouge lap. Rouge blushed and tried to get up when Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist. Defeated he let her be and watched the movie until he also fell asleep. About forty-five minutes later Sting opened the front door. Sting said please come in you guys but remember she might not know who you ate still. Wendy , Carla and Gajeel said okay and thanks. When they all made it to the living room their jaws dropped and they were to shocked to say anything for a few minutes. Yo bunny girl what are you doing, Gajeel asked with wide eyes. Lucy's and Rouge's eyes shot open and they looked around to see what was going on. Once they noticed Lucy's head was in Rouge's lap and they both had their arms wrapped around each other they jumped away from each other with red faces.

Hey Lucy how are you feeling, Wendy asks while blushing from the scene she just saw. I-I'm f-fine Lucy stuttered. Lucy this is Wendy, Carla, and Gajeel they are some of your guildies and friends. Oh nice to met you. Thanks for coming all the way to see me but please don't try to force me to leave, Lucy said while smiling brightly. Hey bunny girl I'm glad your doing good and don't worry we only came to check on you, Gajeel replied. Ya Lucy we just wanted to see you and how you were doing. Carla and me ran into Gajeel on the way here so we decided to visit together. I hope that's okay, Wendy said shyly. That's fine. It's just the other day Gray was it? The night he came and was in my room for some reason he took off his clothes and wanted me to go with him. Sting told him I needed to rest more. He came back to so call check on me than he yelled at poor Frosch here than tried to take me with him to an inn to live with him, Lucy sighed. Gajeel was the first to speak. We heard all that and how you passed out after you told him off. Good job bunny girl. He also got yelled at in front of the whole guild to, Gajeel smirked. Lucy asked Gajeel if he always called her bunny girl. Not that it bothered her she thought it was cute. She also felt like the three of the, we're good friends before also. He smiled and said, Ya I've called you that for a while now but, does it bother you now? Oh no its fine I feel like we three were good friends and close is all to have a cute name like that, Lucy grins. They all chatted for a while longer until it was time for dinner to be cooked. Frosch will help mom Lucy to cook, Frosch says. Okay Frosch you can help on the easy parts only but ,be careful I don't want you to get hurt, Lucy cooed. Frosch setup the table for me than come back over here. Okay mom, Frosch cheered. Lucy showed Frosch what to do, and he helped when he could. The others just watched as Lucy and Frosch cooked and got everything ready. Once dinner was done Lucy and Frosch put the food on the table. Lucy made the exceeds plates while everyone else made theirs. They all talked and laughed while they were eating.

After they finished eating and Lucy washed the dishes Wendy remembered she had Lucy's pictures with her. Hey Lucy here are some of your pictures and clothes. Oh thanks Wendy, Lucy replied. They all looked at the pictures and Wendy told her who was who. When Lucy got to the picture of her dad , mom and her when she was little tears started to fall. Frosch wiped her tears and asked her why she was crying. I don't know myself. It's like this feeling I had that I should be sad when I see this pictu… Lucy's eyes went blank before she could finish. Wendy ran to her and tried to heal her but nothing happened. Must be another memory, Rogue murmured. All they could do was wait for her to turn back to normal. Thirty-five minutes later Lucy was still out so Wendy, Carla, and Gajeel thought it be best to find an Inn to stay in for the night and wait for Sting or Rouge to contact them. They said their goodbyes and left to find an inn.

 **A/N Sorri but imma end it here. Not sure what to do next. I'll update as soon as I figure out next part.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 family**

 **AN sorri for what I'm about to do to poor Lucy.**

 **I do not own fairy tail**

 _ **Lucy's pov…**_

 _Mom, dad , and Aquarius. I see mom's grave when I was little. I lost my dad a few years ago. Aquarius and I played in the bathtub together but she got mad. I remember them. I remember my parents and spirits. I lost time with my dad but how and why? My spirits are all I have left of my real family. Why did I join fairy tail? I can't remember them. My head hurts guess I will try to wake up and get some medicine for_ it. When I open my eyes I'm on the couch with Frosch. Frosch asked me if I was okay. I smile sadly and say I'm fine but my head hurts. Frosch knows your sad your crying he says as he hugs me. I hug him back and say sorry. It's just that I remember my parents….they are….gone. Where did they go Frosch asks innocently. They are dead and I visit their graves every year. I guess that's where I was coming from when I ran into Rogue. I'm sssorryyy Lucy. I didn't mean to make you sad by asking that. I just thought they were on a trip, Frosch crys. Than I hear Rouge yelling Frosch why are you crying are you okay. When Rouge sees us he knows that Frosch is crying because I am. I'm sorry Rouge it's my fault. I can't stop my tears and I made him sad by telling him my parents are dead. No its Frosch fault for asking her where her parents went, Frosch says. It's Noone fault let's just get some tea to calm down. I follow Rouge with Frosch in my arms as I wipe away his tears. While Rouge is making us tea I sit at the dining room table still hugging Frosch telling him it's okay and that I'm okay.

Rouge brings me my tea and medicine for my head. Thank you Rouge. How did you know my head was hurting? Your eyes look in pain so I just guessed it was a headache and no problem he answers. Umm Rouge. Hmm is what I heard so I asked is it okay if I stay in your room again. I'll try to stay in the fold out bed. Sure he replied while taking a sip of tea. As I was trying to calm down all I could think about is that I lost time with my dad but don't know how. Tears start to fall again. I didn't want to upset Frosch so I ran out the door. As I ran I wasn't sure where I was going or what to do. Than I felt someone grab me from behind. I turned my head I saw it was Rogue. Please Rogue don't tell me it's fine. Yes I might have lost them a while ago but it's like I just lost them I screamed. They are gone what I am going to do now? I fall to my knees and weep. I'm not sure how long I cried because I passed out.

 **No one's pov….**

Thanks Wendy, Rouge says. No problem, thanks for looking out for her. Is there anything I can do to help?, the young dragon slayer asks concerned for her friend who was having a break down. Come see her early in the morning I'll put her in bed cya. With that Rogue carried Lucy back to his and Sting's house. Once he walked in the door Lucy grabbed his shirt tightly. He tried to put her on the fold out bed in his room but he couldn't get her to let go of him or his shirt. With a sigh he laid them both down in his bed. Fro wants to know if Lucy will be okay Rogue. I don't know buddy let's try to get some sleep.

 **With Wendy and Gajeel….**

Wendy told Gajeel all that happened after Sting called on her communication lacrima and asked her to help Rogue find Lucy and to calm her down or put her to sleep. Poor bunny girl. What can we do help to help her Wendy? I'm not sure maybe, let's take her to see her parents grave or ask Lucy what we can do to help her. They both got ready to sleep for it would be one really long day with a broken down Lucy.

 **The next day….**

Sting peeked into Rogue's room to check on Lucy, but what he saw he will never forget. Lucy had one leg on top of Rogue and Rogue had his arms around her. They both looked peaceful so he took out his lacrima camera and took a picture. Come on no one would ever believe this. He than closed the door seeing as they were both still a sleep and he went to pick up breakfast, because the great Sting does not cook. Once he got back he made the plates. There was pancakes bacon and eggs. Once the plates were made he once again looked in Rogue's room. Rogue was awake trying to wake Lucy up gently. Lucy wake up. Sting got breakfast. I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep, says the half asleep Lucy while she hugs him. Sting are you going to help me or just stand there? Aaww Rogue you sure you want help, because I saw earlier you looked so peaceful sleeping with her. Fine Sting just remember you asked for it, Rogue said with a smirk. Huh was all Sting could say before he got a Lucy kick. Hey blondie what was that for. Rogue told me you was going to hit my ass. You are lucky that's all I did you perv., Lucy says before she storms in the bathroom. Rogue I'm so going to get you back for that,Sting says than went to eat his breakfast while keeping his lacrima camera with him. While Lucy was taking a shower in Rogue's bathroom Rogue and Frosch went to wash up in Sting's bathroom before they went to eat their breakfast.

When Sting was walking out the house door he told Wendy and Gajeel to make their self at home and that he was going to the guild. They sat on a couch to wait for Lucy to come down. Rogue made it down before Lucy did he said his thanks for coming before him and Frosch sat down to eat. Lucy came down five minutes later and she sat down to try and eat her breakfast. She didn't notice Wendy and Gajeel sitting and waiting. They all thought _she looks like a zombie and so lifeless._ Fro wants to sit on Lucy is that okay Lucy. Ya Frosch come on.,Lucy says with a small smile.

 **With Sting…**

Hey guys I have something to show you all. Please come stand in front of me, Sting says with a big smirk. All the guild was curious to what their new master had to show them when Rogue was the only missing. As you all know we been taking care of Lucy and she's staying at our place. Now before I show you this you may pick on Rogue all you want ,but do not pick on Lucy she's having a hard time. Than Sting turns a big picture around. It's the picture he took of Rogue and Lucy sleeping. Everyone's eyes open wide and their mouths drop. Noo wayyyy our little Rogue is growing up and sleeping with a girl and a fairy no less, they all screamed. The guild filled with laughs and plots on ways to pick on Rogue when Lucy wasn't around.

 **Back with Lucy Rogue Wendy and Gajeel….**

After they ate breakfast Rogue decided it would be best if they all took a trip somewhere peaceful and asked if they wanted to go to his favorite quiet Lake that was close by. They all said sure. Lucy went to get ready and put on her black bikini with blue dragons on it while Wendy ran to her Inn that was close by to get in her swimsuit. The boys also go in their swim trunks. Once they all were ready Lucy gave Frosch the swimming outfit she bought him with a mini floty. He jumped up and down than hugged and told her thank you so much mom. Lucy hugged the little guy back and whispered your most welcome sweetie. They all followed Rogue while Lucy carried Frosch in her arms and Rogue carried a basket in his hand.

 **A/N. Next chapter will be just the lake with Rogue Lucy Frosch Wendy and Gajeel. I know you guys want to know what's in that basket but it will have to wait:p hope you guys injoyed it. Sorri it's a Lil short will make next one longer. Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 the trip**

 **A/N Sorri for late update but I figured out what to do for this part. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail**

Once they got to the quiet Lake Rogue set the basket down and Gajeel set down the bags. They all took off the clothes that covered their swimwear. Lucy wore a black bikini with blue dragons on it, Wendy wore a sky blue one piece while Rogue and Gajeel wore black swim trunks. They all headed inside the lake. Lucy put and held Frosch's floaty in the lake while he got in it. (The floaty she bought him was a black dragon one because she thought it would remind him of his partner Rogue) They all swam for a while splashing water at each other and jumped on each other. They also tossed a beach ball back and forth. After about three hours of playing they got out. Rogue told everyone to dry off than set on putting the fold out chairs by the small fold out table (was in one of the bags Gajeel carried). While everyone dried off Rogue dried off fast than set the table down. He put a plate and a cup at each seat. Than he put food on every plate( rice and salmon and a few pieces of shrimp). He put juice in Wendy's cup while he put milk in Frosch's cup everyone else got a sweet red wine in their cup. Wow that looks great Rogue when did you make all this they all asked. Rogue held back a smile and said, " in the middle of the night when I could get out of bed." Lucy blushed at that knowing what she did last night. Of course he left the part out that Lucy held on to him for the longest time before he could make it and the fact that once he got back in his bed she held onto him again but tighter. They all thanked him.

Now Rogue and Lucy don't really drink much but it's been a rough few days and he figured maybe she could use one because he knew he could. They all eat and chatted here and there. Frosch finished eating and went to lay on Lucy's lap while they all were still talking. They all could see Lucy looked like she was getting better. Not fully healed but better. Lucy spoke up its starting to get late should we head back? All eyes were on Rogue when he answered. No we are all camping out here tonight. Sleeping bags , tents, and washing stuff are in the other bag. There is dinner and more drinks in the basket also. The fold up table and chairs were put up in there bag and was replaced by a couple of big blankets and a camp fire. The girls went to wash up and change first far away from the camp site. Once they were done the guys went to wash up and change as well. While the guys were gone Lucy was petting Frosch and Wendy asked Lucy how she was feeling. Lucy looked at Wendy and gave her a small smile and said, " I feel a little better. I'm glad I have friends like you who care about me and go out of your way to help cheer me up. Even though I don't remember you guys. Thank you for this nice outing." "Your welcome Lucy but the lake idea was Rogue's. Gajeel and I didn't really know where to take you, because we don't know this area good. We also have one stop for tomorrow for you. We're not sure if you want to go, but it might help you.", Wendy replied with a warm smile. "Hey Wendy. Rogue is so nice and I feel very clam around him , but I, not sure why. Do you think he think that he thinks im a pain? I know ive been emotional and all and ran out the house not really knowing where I was going. Also I can't sleep good unless I'm in his bed. Maybe I'm just starting to have feelings for him. Wendy blushed and just shook her head saying "I don't know Lucy you will have to ask him if he thinks your being a pain."

The two male dragon slayers heard every word that was told, but Lucy didn't know that they was on their way back to the camp site. Rogue held in his blush the best he could while Gajeel gave him a hard stare. Rogue saw this and the two guys walked slowly away so they could talk without Wendy hearing their conversation. " If you like bunny girl you better take good care of her and not break her heart! If you don't like her the same way let her down gently and don't lead her on! Either way I'm fine with it. She trusts you and she needs you right now" Rogue nodded that he understood and whispered I'm not sure how I feel yet but there is something pulling me to her. Gajeel nodded and they walked back to camp. When Rogue and Gajeel got back they saw that the girls had already started cooking the stew. While Lucy was finishing the stew Wendy got out the bowls and cups. The boys said their thanks and took a seat on the blanket. Once the stew was done Lucy made the bowls while Wendy poured the drinks (wine for the boys and Lucy and milk for fro and juice for herself). Once they finished eating they talked about how fun it was today and how much they enjoyed the trip so far. Lucy got up while the others were lost in their conversation and she walked back to the lake and sat down watching the stars in the reflection in the water. _It's so pretty out here and peaceful. I really need to thank Rogue again. He's really nice and sweet. He's also cute. Ya I'm sure I'm starting to fall for him but I can't tell him that. What will happen if he finds out? Will he not talk to me anymore or hate me? Just the thought of that hurts but we are from two different guilds also._ As Lucy was thinking that she heard the grass move by her. She looked over to see Rogue sit down beside her. She looked up at the stars and said thanks again Rogue this really did help me feel better. Rogue just nodded his head and laid down and watched the stars. Little did they know two dragon slayers were watching them. _Rogue thought.. she is cute and frosch likes her a lot . She's nice and can cook but she can be a handful at times. But what is this pull I'm feeling? Maybe I found my mate… no that can't be right can it? Either way I should find more out about her and spend more time with her to try and figure out what this pull is._ As they laid there watching the stars they saw a shooting star. Lucy said ,"make a wish." Rogue wished for to find what the pull was towards the girl laying next to him and she wished for him to not ever hate her for that would tear her apart. While Wendy and Gajeel wished for Lucy's happiness. "We should get back to camp to sleep.", Rogue said. Once they got back to camp they said good night and went to their tents. When Lucy got in her and Wendy's tenet she got in her sleeping bag and said good night to Wendy. Wendy said good night back than turned over to sleep. Lucy tried to sleep but she couldn't. Her thoughts wouldn't let her and she didn't feel comfortable like she did when she was around Rogue. Lucy let out a sigh and tried to stop thinking about the shadow dragon slayer. Rogue and Gajeel heard Lucy sigh and Rouge asked Frosch to sleep with Lucy. Frosch of course was all to happy about that and ran to her. Fro wants to sleep with you can I he cutely asked. Lucy hugged Frosch and replied of course you can. Lucy tossed and turned as her nightmare about being kidnapped returned. Frosch noticed and tired to wake her up. He couldn't wake her so he went to Rogue and told him what was happening. Rouge ran to her and said Lucy your safe it's just a bad dream wake up. She woke up and clung to him and very softly asked can you stay with me until I fall back asleep. He nodded than laid beside her and Frosch laid in the middle. Lucy rested her head on his chest and held onto him. She relaxed instantly. Rogue's hand moved on its own and started rubbing her back. She snuggled into him and soon fell asleep. Rogue went to sleep by her. After all she was half way on top of him but he didn't really care.

 **Warning it's a Lil lemon here… so kids don't read this part…**

Lucy woke up and looked at Rogue. She was completely comfortable and didn't want to leave Rogue's arms. She noticed Wendy was up because she wasn't in the tent. Lucy smiled and couldn't help but want to kiss the man she was laying by. She didn't know he was awake when he pulled her closer to him. She couldn't help but move up enough to be eye level with him. She lend in and slowly got closer to him. Once her lips touched his he's kissed her back. She was shocked at first but she enjoyed it. They started a heavy make out session and moving their hands all over the other. Lucy panted out of breath as she pulled away and said I need you. She striped and took Rogue's pants and boxers off. She than started to ride him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He had enough and flipped them so she was on the bottom and started to pound her hard and fast. She screamed his name over and over. He growled and marked her his as he bit her neck. She bit him back screaming more more please. He grabbed her melons and squeezed them and nipped at her hard nipples. They went at it for 30 minutes until they both had their fill and release. Lucy bit her bottom lip and asked again after we rest a while. I really need you. He smirked and trailed kisses on her chest and she just knew her answer was yes.

 **Safe ….**

Lucy, Rogue called. Lucy opened her eyes wide when she noticed it was just a dream. Her face went bright red saying morning Rogue. You alright you were moaning I wasn't sure if you was in pain or not. _That's what I had to tell her. I couldn't say I woke you up because you were turning me on. Did she not know she was grinding on my leg? Have to stop thinking about it._ Morning I'm going to wash up he said and ran once he was outside of the tent. Lucy was so embarrassed. She knew there was no way he told her the full truth. Maybe just maybe he might of felt the same way about her. She smiled and walked out of the tent with Frosch in her arms. _Lucy is becoming very dangerous for me to be around today. I could barely control myself this morning. I'm not sure if it's lust or something more. I have to get my thoughts under control or I might do something that's not like me and embarrass myself._ Once Rogue got his feelings and self under control he went back to camp. Both tents were packed and breakfast was already made and set on the blankets. After they all ate they packed the rest of the things and made their way to the train station.

 **~time skip~**

They all got on the train after they bought the tickets. Once they got to their seats Wendy casted troia on the two dragon slayers and they said their thanks to her. It wasn't a long train ride so they just sat there in comfortable silence until their stop. Once they got off the train they stopped at a flower shop and bough some roses. Lucy felt a little light headed and was about to fall over when Rogue cought her. Lucy smiled and said thanks before she passed out. Wendy quickly checked her and said she's fine I can't find anything wrong with her. Rogue carried Lucy to the nearest bench and mumbled let's sit here til she wakes up. A few minutes later all eyes where on Lucy because they all smelt salt coming from her. Lucy mumbled mom…dad….I'm s-s-sorry…I forgot you. Uy. Lucy they screamed at once. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a hmm. You okay Lucy they all asked at once. She hide her face in Rogue's chest and nodded yes. I know where we are going. I remember this is the way to my parents graves. Wendy and Gajeel had hope in their eyes. She's remembering more maybe it's places she goes that makes her remember they thought. You want to go to the graves or home Lucy Rogue asks. Let's go to their graves we're almost there and I want to go there thanks Rogue. Rogue nods than they all continues the way to Lucy's parents graves. Once they get there they put the roses on each grave and Lucy talked to her mom and dad like every time she came to see them. Rogue watched her and smiled as she talked about how he's been taking care of her and helping her.

 **20 minutes later….** They all head back to the train station. They said their good byes as Wend and Gajeel needed to update fairy tail and Rogue taking Lucy back to his and Stings house. Lucy told Rogue how great full she was to him for the nice small trip and with out her knowing what she was doing she kissed him on the cheek. Rogue had a tiny dust of pink spread across his cheeks and his eyes went wide for a second. Lucy blushed hard as she realized what she just did and mumbled a sorry while looking the other way. Lucy thought… _Oh no what did I just do? Why did I just kiss him on the cheek? What is he thinking is he mad or did he like it?_ No problem Rogue replied as he looked out the window. _Why did she kiss me on the cheek? What was she thinking or was she even thinking at all? I kind of liked it. Wait I liked it. What is this girl doing to me._

They got off at their stop and walked to guild to get something to eat. When they walked in everyone's eyes where on them. "Umm hi everyone" Lucy said as she made her way to the bar. Rogue glared at them and they all looked away as he made his way to the bar. Lucy sat by Rina and told her that she remembered a little more like how she remembered where he parents graves where and their house where they lived at was. "hmm maybe you should visit your house and see you remember anything than" Rina said. "oh okay I can try but I don't know where it is and I can't go alone" Lucy whispered. Sting said," I'll ask fairy tail where it is and Rogue, Fro, Lector, and I will go with you tomorrow." "Okay.", Lucy replied. "let's go out to eat than head home. Or we can go home and eat. I know you had a long day today.",Sting said. Lucy replied,"I just want to go relax at the house if that's okay I'm a little tired." Sting answered ,"Sure let's go." They all got up and headed to their house.

Once they got there Sting declared he was going to cook. Lector said I'll help ya Sting. Frosch pleaded anything but that. Fro wants fish and you always burn it he cried. Rogue agreed with Frosch by nodding and said I rather cook or just go out eat. Sting your not the best cook unless you been taking cooking lessons. Sting looked embarrassed and mumbled I have and it's going to be good. Fine but if you burn my fish I'll never forgive you Sting Frosch said as he flew to Lucy. Sting if you burn my food I'll throw it in your face. Rogue sat on a chair while Lucy was on the couch playing with Frosch. Sting and Lector cooked just how Yukino taught him a few days ago. They made fish, rice and miso soup. When the food was done they set the table. Sting put milk in the exceeds cups and put wine in his Rogue's and Lucy's cups. Once the table was set Sting told them come and eat with a smirk on his face. They all sat at the table and eat. Fro thinks it's better than last time thanks Sting. Rogue nodded and Lucy said it's good thank you. Sting smirked told ya so. Don't get a big head Rogue whispered so only Sting could hear. They ate the rest of their food in silence. Once they finished eating Sting cleaned the dishes. Lucy Fro wants to watch a movie with you. Can we?, Frosch asked sweetly. Of course we can Frosch, Lucy answered. Frosch went to Rogue and asked," will you watch a movie with us Rogue?" Rogue picked up Frosch and said Yes Frosch I will. Sting and Lector said, " We want to watch a movie to."

They all went to the living room. Sting and Lector sat in a reclining chair while Lucy, Frosch, and Rouge sat on the couch. Frosch picked a romantic comedy movie(couldn't think of a movie to put lol). Half way through the movie Lucy was falling asleep and ended up with her head falling in Rogue's lap. Sting saw her in Rogue's lap asleep and whispered," I saw how you guys sleep what's going on with you? You like her or just being nice? Because if you don't want her I'll take over taking care of her and have fun with her." Rogue held in a growl and whispered back, " It has nothing to do with you. I'll keep taking care of her. Besides Fairy Tail will kill you if you have your kind of fun with her." "Not if she likes it.", Sting shot back. Rogue just replied," whatever just watch the movie." When the movie was done Rouge carried a sleeping Lucy and Frosch to his room. He laid Lucy and Frosch down on his bed because he knew she would end up in his bed anyways. Than he took a quick shower than got in bed and went to sleep.

 **A/N I'm ending it here. Next chapter they are going to Lucy's place. They might also stop by at Fairy Tail maybe. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for mistakes not beta read. Also sorry for late update.**


End file.
